Spirited Away: Cartoon Edition
by Kinola
Summary: A cartoon crossover version of the 2001 film "Spirited Away." A young girl winds up in the cartoon world after her friends are turned into pigs. All she has to do is find a way to break the spell and get back to where she belongs. Some OC/OC.
1. The Cast

**I was watching "Spirited Away" online yesterday (as well as today!) and I decided to do a crossover take on the movie! **

**Cast**

**Chihiro/Sen: **Faith (my OC, description below)

**Haku/Kohaku River: **Aidan (another OC of mine, description below as well)

**Chihiro's Parents: **Latham, Isabella/"Mysterious Isa", Josiah/"Little Jo", Cooper, Tyler/"Ty" (OCs of mine, too)

**Yubaba:** Patty Bouvier (The Simpsons)

**Zeniba:** Selma Bouvier

**One-Legged Lamp:** Jub-Jub (Selma's iguana; also an extra)

**No-Face: **_any suggestions?_

**Boh (baby): **Either Chris or Stewie Griffin (Family Guy)

**Aogaeru:** Mr. Blik (Catscratch)

**Frog: **Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)

**Lin:** Gwen and LeShawna (Total Drama Island)

**Guy in Yellow Shirt (what's his name?): **Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants)

**Kamajii: **Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants)

* * *

**Name:** Faith

**Age:** 12

**Hair Color:** Dark Blond

**Eye Color:** Hazel

**Outfit:** A red sleeveless shirt, blue Capri's, white tennis shoes, yellow socks, and a pink bandanna

* * *

**Name:** Aidan

**Age: **13

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Green

**Outfit:** A teal T-shirt, black jeans, and sneakers


	2. Why You Should Never Take a Shortcut

**Disclaimer: The original "Spirited Away" is owned by Hayao Miazaki. The only characters I own in this parody are Faith, Ty, Mysterious Isa, Little Jo, Cooper, Latham, and Aidan.**

* * *

_Faith, _

_We're sorry you had to leave so soon! We'll miss you!_

_Love, _

_Erica and Tommy Winslow_

Faith sighed as she read the little note attached to the bouquet of pink roses she was given. She was laying in the backseat of a Dodge Ram van her and her friends took once their group's leader, fourteen-year-old Latham, lied about his age so he could take the driving tests to get a driver's liscense. Latham explained to the others that this time, they were not going by foot. He was currently at the wheel.

"Faith? Faith, we're almost there," Mysterious Isa whispered to her. She was a girl with short, red hair and an assortment of freckles on her face. She was sitting in the seat in front of her, with her brother Little Jo occupying the seat next to her. In the shotgun was an African American boy named Cooper, and last but not least, an Asian boy named Ty was in the trunk.

"Wow, this place is in the middle of nowhere," Ty observed, peeking out the back windows.

"We might have to go to the next town to shop," Mysterious Isa added, looking away from her blond-haired friend. "That, or convince the mayor to build a mall."

"Might as well get used to it," Latham said, shrugging his shoulders. Then, he caught sight of something. "Look, a school! If we're lucky, at least one of us will be enrolled there."

Ty stared at the school and gave it an inappropriate hand gesture. The rest ignored the school as they passed it by. Why go to school when you could read books at the library?

Faith sat up and grumbled, "This place will stink. I liked living at Disney World better."

Cooper looked at her. "Now, now, Fay; the reason we can't stay at Walt Disney World anymore is because we shouldn't have let Ty go on Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin at the same time Donald Duck is."

"Oh, yeah," Faith mumbled. Then, she noticed that the petals on her roses were beginning to wither.

"Oh, no!" she cried. She thrust the bouquet at Mysterious Isa. "Isa, my flowers are dying!"

"We told you not to smother the pretty flowers like that," Mysterious Isa chided her. "We'll put them into a vase when we get to our new home."

Faith slumped back into her seat. "Oh, joy," she mumbled sarcastically. "I get a bouquet and it's a goodbye present. Totally depressing."

"Cooper got you a flower that one time," Little Jo reminded her. Mysterious Isa looked at the note she took off the bouquet.

"Yeah, but it was just one, and it was a daisy he picked off the side of the road." Mysterious Isa handed Faith the note back and told her that Latham was going to open the window soon and that she should hold onto it.

"Be sure to quit your whining," Ty whispered to her. "You always liked going to new places. It's fun and a great adventure." You see, Faith and her friends had been orphaned vagabonds since they were little kids, roaming the continents of North and South America, living on whatever they could find. But after the kids fled Disney World, Latham had made a life-changing decision: they were going to end their days of traveling. They would find a place to settle down and start over, and he wouldn't take "no" for an answer. He would fake his age so that he could still be with Faith and the others.

Latham drove the van along a busy road before turning onto a ramp. Then, he cam up to another road, but this one was dirt, not concrete. He stopped the van and poked his head out the window, confused.

"Oh, no, did I take the wrong turn?" he wondered aloud. The road ahead of them was lined with trees.

"Whoopdedoo, we're lost," Ty said moodily.

"Ty, shut up," Cooper snapped at him before looking out his own window. "Look, everyone! I can see the house we bought from that odd family online. It's that orange one with the pink roof."

All six children looked out. Sure enough, they saw a little orange-bricked house surrounded by a picket fence at the top of a slope. A half-dead oak tree loomed over the home, and suspended from one of its branches was a swing.

"Oh, I see," Latham said, leaning to his right to get a better look. "It looks kinda nice. But oh geez, I missed the turn-off."

Little Jo unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up on his seat. "Hey, maybe this road will get us there faster," he observed, staring at the trees ahead.

"There's _no way_ we're taking a shortcut, Lath," Cooper said firmly.

"Relax, Coop," Lath assured him. "It'll work. It's not like Ty's behind the steering wheel." He resumed his driving.

Ty nodded. "Yeah, it's not like I'm—_hey_!"

Faith looked downward and saw a series of square-shaped rocks near the car. She stated at them, curious like a cat.

"Hey, Cooper," she called out from her seat. "What're those stones doing there? They kinda look like little tiny houses."

Cooper looked out the window again. He, too, saw the square-shaped rocks littering the side of the road.

"I've heard about something like this," he said, leaning back in his seat. "They're supposed to be shrines. Some people say that little spirits live in them. Little Jo, please sit back down."

Faith looked towards Latham as he continued to drive the van down the dirt road. "Lath, I think we're lost," she

Ty stood up. "Oh, you think?"

"Don't worry, Faith," Latham said to her in an assuring voice. "We're fine. I've got—Ty! Sit your butt back down!"

The car's speed increased, and with contributions from the road, which suddenly paved onto a road of cobblestone, the ride began to get pretty bumpy. Faith gripped onto her bouquet and braced herself for what she was going through right now. As they drove by, Faith caught sight of a statue of a cartoonish-looking creature. She kept her hazel irises on it as they flew past it. The thing made her feel a little nervous.

Was it _watching_ them?

"Latham, slow down!" Mysterious Isa cried. "You're gonna make us motorphobic!" **(1)**

Ty, who was getting the worst out of this ride due to the fact he was in the trunk, tried to keep himself still by putting his left arm against the back door and the right one against the back of the seat. He hollered out, "Geez Louise, Lath! It's like I'm in one of those Priuses!" **(2)**

The van followed the road as it curved around the trees. It splashed through a little brook. Mysterious Isa, Little Jo, and Cooper got a good hold of their seats.

"Lath, Lath, Lath boy!" Cooper yipped. "Slow down! You'll kill us!"

Suddenly, Latham caught sight of something. "What's that?" He stepped on the breaks and brought the van to a complete yet abrupt stop.

The van had halted in front of a statue. Beyond it was a tall, red building, built to resemble the ones seen in ancient Japan.

Everyone got out of the car, with the only exception being Cooper, who poked his head out of the rolled-down window and called out, "C'mon, guys! Back in the car! We'll be late." Faith and Ty darted by him and he grumbed under his breath before exiting the vehicle.

Latham, Mysterious Isa, Little Jo, Cooper, Ty, and Faith huddled together and stared up at the building. Out of all six, Mysterious Isa was the first to make a comment.

"It looks so old and real," she said.

Latham walked up to the building and tapped on the wall. "It's fake," he sighed. "It's made out of plaster." Up ahead in front of them was a dark tunnel. Faith was starting to get nervous as she looked at it. Something was amiss.

"I wanna take a look around in there," Ty said.

Faith took a step back. "I won't go in," she said decisively. "It's creepy."

"Don't be a chicken, Fay," Ty said as he looved over at her. "We'll be in and out, just like that." He snapped his fingers.

"The family promised to give us some of their old furniture when we get to their house," Cooper pointed out. "If the movers get to the house before we do, the family will probably have them donate the stuff."

"We'll just tell them that we ran into some bad traffic," Mysterious Isa piped up, taking Ty's side. "I'm sure the family will understand."

"Well...okay," Cooper decided. "What about the rest of you?" Latham and Little Jo nodded, but Faith ran up to the statue, turned around, and exclaimed, "Forget it! I won't go in there, and that's that! Let's just get going to the house!"

"C'mon, Fay," Little Jo persisted. "It might be fine."

"I won't go in!" Faith repeated, louder.

Ty shrugged. "Okay, if that's what you want." He started to walk into the tunnel. Latham and Mysterious Isa followed him.

"You can wait for us in the car," Cooper offered her. "We'll be back in a minute or two." And with that, he and Little Jo trailed behind the rest, leaving Faith out there alone with the statue.

_"That's too scary!"_ Faith thought to herself, scowling. She looked at the statue and her scowl faded when she noticed that it resembled the one she'd seen earlier. And as her eyes scanned it, she began to get nervous.

"Guys...wait for me!" Faith ran as fast as she could and quickly joined her friends.

Ty witnessed her coming up. "So you decided to join in? That's good," he commented. "The more the merrier." Faith stuck close to Cooper.

* * *

After walking down the tunnel for a couple of minutes, the six children entered a large foyer. A layer of dust covered the benches as well as some of the floor.

"What _is_ this place?" Little Jo inquired.

"I dunno," Ty replied with a shrug.

Mysterious Isa cupped her hand over her hear and whispered, "I think I hear something. Listen." The kids became silent as they heard the faint sound. Judging by it, it might've been a locomotive chugging along in the distance.

"It's probably a train," Faith noted. "We might be near a train station."

"Come on, guys," said Latham. "Let's go and check it out." He led the other five towards an open archway. Sunlight was pouring in from there.

The six children got out and gasped when they found themselves gazing upon a wide, green field, dotted with large stones that appeared to be shaped like heads. Up ahead, they saw a cluster of buildings. Like the red building they'd just gone through, they were built to resemble the ones seen in ancient Japan.

"What're those buildings supposed to be?" Faith inquired.

"I knew it," Latham declared. "It's one of those amusement parks built in the early '90s. Not only were they _everywhere_, but they were quite popular until the economy went downhill and it was then that they were either closed down or abandoned. We must be pretty lucky to have come across this place." He smiled.

"Neat-o," Little Jo commented. He, his sister, and the other boys started walking again.

Faith stayed behind. "Hey, what's going on?" she demanded. "You said we were going to look for a minute." They continued walking, obviously ignoring her.

The blond-haired girl frowned. "Hey!" she hollered at them, but then, she felt a strong gust of wind go against her. She looked up at the building and suddenly became nervous again.

"Oh, dear me," she thought to herself. She caught up with her friends and explained what'd happened to the nearest person, who happened to be Mysterious Isa. "The building, Isa! It was moaning!"

"Oh, Faith," Mysterious Isa murmured, shaking her head. "You and your silly imagination." She then relished in the beautiful day. "Oh, it's so nice! If only we had taken our Burger King meals to go, then we would've had a nice picnic here. That would be nice, don't you agree, Fay?"

The children walked in a straight line and came across a dried-up river. Cooper went across it first and held out his hand for the next person to come across. All of a sudden, Cooper caught the scent of something delicious. "Hey, you smell that?" he asked the others. Little Jo stumbled into him. He was quick to pick up the wonderful aroma.

"Oh, boy! Something's cooking!" he said, delighted.

"Maybe this place is still in business," Ty said, observing the buildings up ahead. "I'm _starving_."

The kids got across the river and ran up to the buildings, with Faith in the rear. This time, they were led by Cooper, who followed his nose. They ran up a short flight of stairs, and Cooper found that the stench was getting stronger.

"That-a-way!" he called out, pointing to his right. The six jogged along, and it was here that Latham noticed something off about the buildings.

"This is weird," the fourteen-year-old noted. "They're all restaurants."

"Hey everyone, I found it!" Cooper shouted. He was standing next to a restaurant with a red tarp over it. "You've got to see this."

Latham, Faith, Mysterious Isa, Little Jo, and Ty ran up to join their friend. "What is it, Coop?" Latham asked.

"Look," Cooper answered, pointing. The five gasped when they saw giant plates and bowls filled to the brink with various foods.

"A meal fit for a king!" Mysterious Isa exclaimed.

"A meal fit for six ex-street kids like us," Ty corrected her, chuckling. He and Isa's little brother went down to grab some plates.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Latham called out. His blue eyes scanned the kitchen set behind the counter. He heard something sizzling, but he saw nobody.

"Don't worry, dude," Cooper assured him. "If anyone shows up, we'll pay for it. Ty has money. Don't you, Ty?"

"Err...yeah...money," Ty muttered as he got two plates. For himself, no doubt.

Latham took his eyes off the kitchen and set them on the food. He spotted some ribs set on a silver platter and went for it. "That looks good," he said.

Mysterious Isa reached towarda a bowl. It contained chicken covered in some kind of hot sauce. She brought it to her lips and whispered, "What could this be?" She took a big bite out of it.

"Mmm..." Mysterious Isa looked over her shoulder at Faith. Of the six, she was the only one not eating. "Fay, you've gotta try this! It's so scrumptious!"

"No way, Isa!" Faith squeaked. "We'll get in trouble!"

"Calm down, Faith," Ty assured her as he filled his plates with good food. "You have your Cousin Tyler. He's got money to pay." He stopped for a few seconds. "But why waste money when we can dine and dash, just like the old days?" He chuckled deviously and put more food on.

Mysterious Isa insisted that Faith _had_ to try some chicken. She shook herhead.

The five children sat on stools placed before the counter. Mysterious Isa ate her chicken greedily, and once she was finished, she grabbed another one and literally ripped it to pieces. Ty put some sauce on a couple of the sausages he grabbed before cutting it up and shoving it into his mouth. Cooper crammed potato skins and French fries in his mouth, while Latham helped himself to another one of the chickens Isa took as well as some ribs, pineapples, and cheese-covered nachoes. Little Jo, who normally didn't eat a lot of food, was seen wolfing down some chocolate pudding, cheeseburgers, and grapes. Within seconds, the kids started snorting like pigs.

"Please, guys!" Faith begged. "You can't do that!" They paid no heed to her cries.

Faith sighed and mumbled, "Might as well look around." She walked off, adding, "The others won't mind, since their stuffing their faces with that food." She had an odd feeling that what her friends were doing wasn't right.

* * *

Faith wandered past several shops before spotting a flight of stone stairs. Curious, the girl walked up to it before marching up those steps. When she reached the top, she found herself looking at some kind of Japanese tree and a sign with Japanese writing on it. Behind it, Faith's eyes widened when she caught sight of a large building seated across a bridge.

"Wow, that's weird," she said aloud, taking a few steps towards it. "It's one of those bathhouses."

Cautiously, she stepped onto the bridge before she something. She walked over to the right side of the bridge and saw, all the way down at the bottom, a train emerge from a tunnel.

"Hey, a train!" she murmured. She ran to the other side and watched it go. But then, she became highly aware that she wasn't alone.

She looked to her right and saw...

"Ty?"

* * *

**(1):** Motorphobia is the fear of cars.

**(2):** I'm referring to the Prius cars that had the break problem.


End file.
